Reveries of Truth
by Hawkeye0165
Summary: Set after the movie. Ed and Al finally get home, but what devastation occured in Central during their absence? And where is Winry? EdWin, RoyRiza! R & R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Reveries of Truth**

_10/3/06 A/N Hey guys, this is my first fanfic!! I read them on here all the time and only tonight I got the bright idea I should write one myself. So, I just started writing furiously in my notebook and now I have a chapter! I'm kind of nervous about revealing it, since I've never really written anything before and so far I don't have much of an idea of where this is going, but hopefully some people will like it! Basically, my story is set before the end of the series. I haven't really designated a specific time yet for it, but that will probably come later. Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism of any kind, please let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue!! Well, on to Chapter 1!!!_

_**10/6/06 Edit:** Hey I just made some adjustments with the language and grammar in this chapter…hopefully I'll write Chapter 2 either tonight or tomorrow, so give me some reviews to fuel my metaphorical fire!!_

_**10/7/06 Edit #2!!!:** Hey again, when I started writing this fic I really had no idea where I was going with it, but now I have a few ideas and at least I have a general direction to go in so I changed some things. Originally this was supposed to take place somewhere during the series, but I decided it's now taking place a year after the movie occurred. I tried to edit it as best to my ability so everything still fits together and I hope I did it successfully, so please leave your reviews and criticism so I know how I'm doing! Next chapter probably(hopefully!) will be up sometime tomorrow. Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Winry bolted awake. She was shivering and drenched in sweat. Still partially in a dream state, she desperately ran her hands through her hair and over her body. Certain that she was all in one piece; Winry exhaled a sigh of relief.

Eventually her harsh ragged breathing slowed to an even pace. As she became more awake from the nightmare, Winry swung her legs over the side of her wooden bed and glanced at the clock. Through the thin beam of moonlight peeking through the curtain she could discern that it was 2:00 in the morning.

Sighing, Winry stood up and walked to the window. Peeling the curtain aside she glanced out into the peaceful countryside. The full moon shone brightly, revealing grassy hills gracefully rising and falling like the chest of a person deep in slumber. Everything was as it should be and as it always had been, quiet and serene. The beautiful scenery still took her breath away even though she was used to this setting after living in Risembool all her life.

Quietly, Winry tiptoed across the room, opened the door, and stealthily made her way down the stairs careful not to wake the house's other occupants. Her bare feet padding against the cool wooden floor were the only audible sounds in the gentle summer night with the exception of the soft crickets lullaby.

Opening the front door, Winry took in a large breath of fresh country air. It was nights like these that made her feel like she was the only person on earth. It was an exhilarating yet lonely feeling. She quietly closed the door behind her and sat down on the porch.

The moon was large and beautiful, hypnotizing to the sight. Winry shook her head slightly, allowing tendrils of silky golden hair to fall in her face. She had to remind herself that the objective of coming outside wasn't to stare at the moon; it was to organize her mingling confused thoughts in regards to her nightmares. The concentrating Winry dropped her head into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut tightly trying to remember her most recent nightmare, but it was like trying to cup water in her bare hands, the details were slowly trickling away. She was positive it had been like all the others…about Ed and Al.

As a sharp pain pierced her side, Winry suddenly experienced a jolt of recollection with vivid clarity. In the terrifying dream it was as if she was watching a play, the events were occurring but she had no control over what was happening and the actors couldn't even hear her scream out in horror.

There were two figures in her hazy nightmare, they were only mere suggestions of shadows but she still knew in her heart without a doubt that they were Alphonse and Edward Elric.

The two silhouettes were fighting other more menacing shadows. The familiar movements of battle were almost like a smooth and fluid dance between the two parties. They ducked, blocked, and attacked almost to an indiscernible rhythm.

The fight progressed like this for a few minutes, and the helpless Winry could only watch in suspense while pangs of fear and panic gnawed away at her insides. Finally after what seemed like ages, one of the evil shadows broke the solemn waltz with a harsh and abrupt attack.

The shadow Edward crumpled to the ground almost in slow motion as his side was pierced with a sharp blade. Winry collapsed to her knees, suddenly weakened by her ignored screams of horror and disbelief.

Shadow blood pooled around Shadow Edward's rigid and unmoving form. Without even knowing how she knew, Winry suddenly understood that Ed was dead.

She broke down sobbing. Opening her eyes and jerking upright, Winry realized there were real tears coursing down her cheeks. With a sigh and a suppressed sob she wiped away the tears with the back of her calloused hand.

Even though it had seemed so real and terrifying, she had to remember that it was only a dream. Winry wondered to herself how much longer these reoccurring nightmares would last. She hadn't seen Ed or Al in a year and had suffered from constant nightmares since then.

Waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and panting heavily had become a familiar action to her. These nightmares always involved Ed and Al and they were always in danger.

She knew she couldn't go on like this and that these stressful dreams were taking a toll on her both mentally and physically, but she couldn't think of any solution. Winry hadn't yet told Granny about her nightmares, but the old women knew something was wrong when Winry would appear in the morning, restless and just as tired as she had been when going to bed the night before.

Winry was worried and lonely for her two oldest friends, she didn't even know if they were alive or dead. Her last time seeing them was about a year ago when they both left the world of alchemy to seal the gate between Amestris and whatever dimension lay on the other side.

After they disappeared again after only a brief reunion she felt confused. No, confused wasn't an accurate word to describe her thoughts, it was more than just being confused, the usually confident Winry was unsure. Since as long as she could remember, she was always confident in everything she did, but now she just didn't know anymore. She was unsure about the mixed feelings that were welling up within her.

After Ed had disappeared without a trace 3 years ago while restoring his brother to his body, Winry had been shocked and bewildered. To even consider the notion that Edward could possibly be dead was just too overwhelming and unbearable for her to comprehend. It was only shortly after Alphonse had appeared once again with the memories of his 11 year old self and no recollection of his years in the suit of armor that he left once more to go study alchemy with his teacher, Izumi.

Winry had felt empty. There was a gaping obtrusive hole in her heart that no one could fill except for the two brothers, her only family left after Granny.

For a period of time Winry thought of as her "dark days" she was sad and confused, she just wasn't the same cheerful Winry everyone had come to know and love. She secluded herself from others and became somewhat moody and withdrawn.

While she tried to keep up a cheerful front, those who knew her well observed her overly enthusiastic efforts and could feel the palpable misery radiating from the lonely girl. But eventually, little by little, Winry came to terms with her losses and through the grieving process began to slowly heal. The young mechanic came to accept the fact that Edward was gone and that Alphonse had lost 4 years worth of memories and was once again a child instead of the mature teen he had become.

But after two years of internal struggle, her newly stable being was once again shocked when she found herself face to face with Edward Elric after finally coming to terms with the fact that he would never return.

Winry had felt a torrent of conflicting emotions; she was relieved, happy, curious, bewildered, and once again confused. But she was mostly just happy that he was back. This feeling was short-lived though, almost immediately after returning, Edward left again to seal the gate between the two worlds and Al had accompanied him.

She only took comfort in the knowledge that wherever the brothers may be, they were together, and the hope that they had gotten back to that other world safely.

Winry didn't want to be selfish, but still she wished that the boys could be back in Risembool, beside her once again. Although she had gone through much emotional distress in the past few years, it had only made her stronger as a person, though she still experienced weak moments of fear and despair that were subconsciously played out in her habitual nightmares.

Sighing heavily, Winry glanced up to the large bright orb in the sky, the light illuminating her beautiful face as a single crystal tear slowly fell down her cheek.

Why did it have to be like this? Although she was much stronger now, this constant worrying she still endured was truly putting her heart through a fierce tug of war. As she wiped away the remaining tear, she noticed a slight movement in the far off gently sloping hills. Contrasted by the brilliant moon, she could see dark silhouettes in the distance slowly approaching on the meandering country road.

It was so surreal and almost unbelievable, but just like in her dream, although she could not see the figures, somewhere deep in her heart she knew exactly who they were.

* * *

A/N _Soooo how was it?? Please review and let me know!!! If I get good reviews, then hopefully I'll come up with another chapter within the next couple of days, but if no one reviews I probably won't continue. Let me know what you thought of it, good or bad!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N 10/8/06:** Hey again! Finally done with Chapter 2(yay!) of my first fanfic. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter (Castoro Chiaro, S J Smith, KristiexxNguyen, Marina, Link Fangirl01, and Eyesopen), it meant so much to me that people were actually reading and leaving me criticism! It's just so exciting that people are enjoying what I'm writing, it makes me smile Anyway, just remember that reviews will speed up my creation of the next chapter, so give me incentive to write! If I don't get many then who knows how long it could take to write the next one(hehe, evil aren't I?)? Just kidding, I won't be mean like that, but seriously, read and review please, constructive criticism is really appreciated, I don't know too much about writing so I need your opinions!_

_**Edit 10/10/06:** Hey just had to change the fact that Ed lived in Munich not London...whoops lol. Anyway, I have most of chapter 3 written, but I need some encouragement to finish! Please give me some constructive feedback on this, let me know how I'm doing!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure we're ready to do this, Brother?" Alphonse squeaked nervously.

"Of course we're ready, Al." Edward reassured his sibling as he brushed his blond bangs out of his face, revealing piercing golden eyes fierce with determination.

"Al, we've been waiting for this day for a year, you don't wanna back out now, do ya?" Ed's question was met with silence as he scanned their transmutation circle.

It was perfect down to the very last detail. The smooth intricate designs were beautifully drawn, the flawless patterns merging and separating, all in perfect equilibrium.

If it weren't a tool of science, some might consider it a masterpiece, a pristine work of art. The lines and patterns had been drawn with painstaking accuracy, taking hours to complete.

Ed sighed. Hours, days, weeks, and months of preparation and work had led up to this moment. The brothers didn't even know if this would work, if their plan would even take them back to the world of alchemy, but they both had decided long ago that they would give almost anything to return to Amestris and their loved ones. In fact, almost as soon as they had appeared in Munich, back in the strange world that Ed had lived in for two years where alchemy didn't exist, they immediately began their research to try and get back home.

In Ed's mind, home was not just a dwelling, a place of residence, it was the feelings that accompanied that place. It was family, it was memories, it was comfort and security, it was the sense of belonging, but most of all it was love. Home for the brothers was not Munich, nor would it ever be.

Here it was only an empty and meaningless term used to describe the dingy and bare apartment where they resided. Their real home was, and always would be in Amestris, in Risembool, with the people they cared for.

In his mind, Ed pictured a certain mischievous blonde-haired mechanic, her arm muscles tense, ready to perform the familiar action of throwing her wrench in aggravation at his head.

His eyes softened and the corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly at this mental image. The last time Ed saw Winry was a year ago in his all too brief return to Amestris.

When they met he had been shocked to see how much she had matured since he saw her just two years before. Not just physically, but when he looked into her deep blue eyes he had seen wisdom years beyond her age, the result of being forced to grow up much too quickly.

Winry had suffered emotional hardships, many of which were likely caused in one way or another by him and Al, Ed thought guiltily.

He wondered what she was doing now. Was she alright? Was she still living in Risembool? Was she happy? Did she think about him and Al as much as they thought about her?

Ed subconsciously caressed his automail arm with his flesh hand, running his fingers up and down the smooth cold material. His metal limbs were the only things connecting him to his previous life, and to her.

Before he could contemplate more on this, Al's impatient cough brought him back to reality.

"Are you ready, Brother?"

Ed took in Al's uncertain appearance and with as much confidence as he could muster, he firmly said, "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this Al."

Although he put on a tough façade, inside Ed was quaking with fear.

He didn't know if this would work. He didn't know if they would survive let alone be sent to their anticipated destination, but he knew that this may be their only chance to get to their true home, so he slowly but willingly got down on his knees next to his brother.

The two boys cautiously placed their hands on the enormous circle.

At first nothing happened, but just as Ed's body began to sag with disappointment the room was suddenly filled with a mesmerizing blue light, illuminating the brothers conflicting expressions of both fear and excitement.

The last thought that ran through Ed's mind before he was thrust into suffocating darkness was that the shade of blue was identical to that of Winry's spell-binding eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Wellllll, how was it? Please let me know! R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N 10/15/06**: Hey! Chapter 3 is finally done! I just apologize about taking so long, school has been CRAZY this week and it was homecoming at our school so I had a ton to do for that. I guess I could've had it done sooner, but I also wasn't really sure where I was going with it, I needed to think ahead a little bit first. But now I know where I'm going, I at least have an idea of what the next 2 chapters are going to be so it shouldn't take me as long to write the next chapter. Anyway, please R and R, Thanks so much to AnakinVanhelsingLegolaSkywalker92, ArtificialRed, LinkFangirl01, Black and Red Rose, KristiexxBguyen, romance rocker, Skyforger, Harryswoman, harmony, Automailjunkie44, causmicfire, Mystryink, Castoro Chiaro, and Wing Zero Alchemist for all of their wonderful reviews!! The more you review, the faster I'll write! Anyway, on with the chapter…_

_**A/N 10/18/06: **Just had to make some minor adjustments to this chapter, and I'm working on Chapter 4 so hopefully that will be up soon! R & R! _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It felt like Al was falling, a hollow whooshing noise rushed past his ears as he weightlessly tumbled.

Suddenly his body roughly collided with a firm but soft surface. The whooshing sound was gradually replaced with the gentle orchestra of crickets.

Al felt groggy, and he lay still as his dull senses slowly began to sharpen. Although his aching body felt painfully sensitive, he managed to slowly pry his eyes open.

Wherever he was, it was black. Not the oppressive and suffocating black of that void he had been forced through, but it more resembled dark velvet sprinkled with specks of glistening diamond.

He realized that he was flat on his back staring up at the night sky. As Al acutely became aware of his surroundings he noticed a heavy suffocating weight on his chest making it somewhat difficult to breathe.

Slightly tilting his head he could see that his brother was sprawled across his torso.

Shakily sitting up, Al slowly slid Edward off, making it immediately easier to respirate. Pushing himself to a sitting position he tried to stand but his legs felt like jello and his head spun dangerously.

Defeated, he collapsed back on the ground and took to examining his brother.

"Brother. Wake up!" He tapped Edward lightly on the shoulder.

When there was no response, Al began to shake him, gently at first, but more and more vigorously when Ed didn't react.

Fearing what he might discover, Al tentatively placed two fingers on Ed's neck and was reassured by the steady thrum of his brother's pulse. Al sighed with relief and continued to inspect Edward's body for obvious injuries.

The only thing Al could really find wrong with the boy other than his dented automail was a shallow cut on the back of his head, slightly coated by a sticky layer of blood. Al wasn't sure how they had gotten there or even where they were.

From the tenderness of his own body coupled with the small bruises and scrapes on both of their bodies, it seemed like they had fallen, if at all, from only a minimal height.

Scratching his head, Al tried to recall what had happened to them but it felt like his brain was repeatedly thrusting itself against his skull and his thoughts were woozy.

He could remember the blinding blue light that came from activating their transmutation circle and then being forced into an oppressive, almost tangible darkness.

Maybe it had been hours, minutes, or even seconds that they had been in that black hole, but all he remembered after that was a falling sensation and then being deposited unceremoniously by the cruel void onto the grass.

As Al's mind gradually made the transition back to functioning properly, he began to absorb his surroundings.

Looking around he could see that they were in a generic countryside. Grassy hills stretched for miles in all directions with the exception of a downtrodden dirt road that was lazily curling itself around the smooth earthen mounds until it disappeared into the horizon.

It was apparently night time, but the swollen moon lit up the country side, a gentle blue light illuminating the natural setting. There was not a person or anything resembling civilization in sight, Al felt utterly isolated and alone.

Finally when his head was clear and his muscles strong enough, he attempted to stand again.

Groaning with the effort, he slowly pushed himself onto his felt as his aching limbs protested. Where were they? What were they supposed to do now?

Glancing at his brother's unconscious form, Al realized that he had to take the initiative and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he was the one in charge, he was the one responsible for taking care of Ed.

He didn't even know which world they were in, whether they had made it back to Amestris, or were in some other strange place, but the familiar countryside gave him a sense of comfort, rural areas like this were similar wherever he went and would always remind him of him of home, of Risembool.

Knowing that there was only one way of discovering which dimension he was truly in, Al got back down on his knees with a nervous sigh and pulled his gloves out of his pocket.

They were worn and faded from use, but also slightly dusty from misuse.

They had been inactive for about a year now and he was flooded with memories as he pulled the familiar fabric over his hands.

Al immediately felt reassured with his gloves on, the flimsy cloth giving him an unrealistic sense of confidence. In the alchemy world they gave him a feeling of certainty and control; they represented his alchemic powers and were used to channel them.

With his finger, the young alchemist casually traced the symbol on the palm of one of his gloves as he tried to suppress the hope that was welling up within him.

In Munich he had donned the gloves numerous times, knowing very well that alchemy would not work in that world, but each time still being filled with bitter anger, resentment, and disappointment when he couldn't produce the reaction.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Al clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground.

As he slowly opened his lids, Al stared in amazement at the single blue flower that had sprung from the earth between his hands.

Still shocked with disbelief, he walked over to Edward and knelt beside him.

"Edward, wake up." He whispered as he once again shook his brother gently.

Except this time, Ed's eyes reluctantly fluttered open as he became aware of the environment around him.

Still dazed from waking, and confused from the light teasing smile that played across Al's face he asked, "Al…where…are we?"

Al just smiled wider, and as he grasped his brother's hand, helping him into a seated position he said in a voice barely audible and full of emotion,

"We did it, Brother. We're home."

* * *

_A/N: Well, how was it? Let me know!! I'm sorry it doesn't accomplish much and it's not as long as it could be, I actually had plans to make it about twice this size, but it seemed like a good stopping point so the rest is going to be Chapter 4. R & R please!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N 10/23/06:** Hey everyone! I'm back and with a new chapter to present to you! Again, sorry it takes me so long to spit these things out, school's been hell and I've been super busy. Once again, I still didn't get out everything I wanted to in this chapter, I usually start out with a goal in mind for the chap. but then I start rambling on a tangent and it just doesn't work. But the good thing is that it means my story will be longer! Well at least chapter-wise. But I have clear ideas (somewhat) for the next two chapters at least, so YAY for that!! I just wanted to say thanks so much to all the people that have been reading/reviewing this story!! It really means a lot to me, and I would list you all but quite frankly I'm short on time and am frantically trying to get this thing typed up and posted. So you know who you are, and I really appreciate your commentary, it makes writing so much more enjoyable! And if you left a review I've done my best to personally thank everyone that has, but sorry if I missed anyone on accident. Anyway, you know the drill: Read, Review, and most importantly ENJOY!!! Give me some feedback please!_

_**Edit 10/25/06:** Hey, just reposting because this sunk down to like the 6th page and I was hoping to get some more reviews out of it...so leave me some please! How did I do on the ending of this chapter? Let me know._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ed stared at his brother, not allowing himself the luxury of hope.

"When you say home…you mean…" he trailed off.

Al grinned, his face lit up with unmistakable joy.

"We're home."

He said that words with such a firm finality that there was no doubt in Ed's mind that they had finally returned.

"But…how? How can you be so sure?"

If even possible, Al's already enormous grin widened. He was more than happy to demonstrate, and proceeded to do so.

Ed hadn't seen Al this enthusiastic in a long time; he realized that his brother must have missed Amestris even more than he had let on. He fingered the result of Al's alchemy, a pale pink rose standing proudly next to an exotic blue flower.

He still didn't dare to believe that they were finally home. They had been working diligently towards this moment for a year now and finally their goal had been realized.

After returning to Munich, it wasn't long before Al had lost his feisty spirit. That determined mischievous twinkle that was ever present in his eyes had extinguished, leaving his gray pupils dull and lifeless. While Ed had previously grown used to the foreign world and not being able to use alchemy, the transition had been much more difficult for Alphonse.

Ed would often find his brother staring off into space or glancing with bitter longing at his alchemy gloves. While at first he was curious and somewhat excited about the new land they were in, he eventually stopped caring and settled into a desolate gloom.

Ed was concerned for him. He tried hard to find things in that world that would interest Al, some nights bringing home books about mechanics or physics. With a wry smile, Al would half-heartedly page through the books solely for his brother's benefit.

Although the siblings talked about all kinds of things there was still much left unsaid and both were unsure of how to bridge the gap that separated them. Edward could sense that Al was homesick. He knew Al had always been a homebody, even when they traveled all over the country during his years serving the military. The boys had burned down their house to prevent them from having the desire to return home, but secretly in their minds they always had and always would think of Risembool as their true home.

Ed didn't mind living in Munich so much, especially since it had been his sacrifice to protect Winry and all of their other friends in Amestris.

It was true that the brothers were content with at least being together but for Al it just wasn't enough. Both brothers had a hole inside them, Al's was where his missing home should be and Ed's…Ed's was something else.

Al wasn't the only one that was missing something…but Ed just kept it better hidden than his innocently transparent brother. Al just had never been good at hiding his feelings, and he was rotten at poker.

One day Ed came to the conclusion; he had restored his brother's body to be able to see a smile on his face once again and he would do whatever it took to restore that grin he treasured.

So one dreary Munich morning he had sat down across the breakfast table from Alphonse, looked him square in the eye, and calmly said,

"Al, let's do it, let's find a way home."

He saw alarming surprise cross his brother's face and that gave way to happiness and hope before Al attempted to restore his usual emotionless expression. But with satisfaction, Ed noted the happiness radiating through Al's unsuccessful blockade.

After that they had thrown themselves into their research, Ed in a constant state of bemusement at his brother's intensity and ferocity with which he tackled his work.

They both had their own reasons for wanting to go home; Al because he was too connected with Amestris, with the people there, and with the alchemy he loved. An imaginary thread held him and the other world together. The distance had strained the relationship, pulling the worn thread taut, but as long as they remained connected Al would never be able to fully accept his situation, he would never be completely happy in Munich.

And Ed? Ed had his own reasons…partly for his brother's happiness, but partly for his own as well.

He had left Amestris to close the gate connecting the world. He sacrificed himself for the benefit of those in the Alchemy world, to ensure the safety of his friends…and Winry.

If anything happened to her, his best friend, he didn't know what he would do. In the past he had always tried to protect her, keep her in the dark so she wouldn't worry, but more importantly so she'd stay safe. She had been hurt, offended that the brothers didn't fill her in on the occurrences in their lives, and Ed couldn't stand to see her so upset.

He was young, and as most teenage boys are apt to do, he had a difficult time expressing his feelings-so he remained silent even though her pain in return caused him much internal anguish.

At least he was safe, he constantly convinced himself, and that's all that had mattered. Although this was only an excuse, a lie to himself to prevent him from letting his true emotions surface, Ed forced himself to believe it and ignore those feelings.

Now, years later and much wiser, Ed had come to terms with the fact that he had loved Winry. For many years it had been love as a friend followed by love as a sister, then maybe something more. As children, Ed and Al had both had crushes on Winry, constantly trying to win her affection and arguing over who would marry her in the innocent and carefree way that children do.

But as a teenager while Al dealt with internal conflict over his hollow metal exterior, Ed battled his conflicting feelings towards Winry. He no longer just saw her as a sister; when she was fixing his automail, face screwed up in concentration and her warm touch causing him to blush he couldn't help think how beautiful she was.

From her soft blonde hair and her deep knowing eyes to her sweet scent of oil and sweat with a slightly floral hint, from her warm inviting laugh to the way she unnecessarily grumbled while fixing his mangled limbs- to him she was the epitome of perfection.

Although he often thought about it, he never had the courage to act upon his secret feelings, he always convinced himself otherwise.

He had never even discovered what her feelings were towards him, never had the heart to potentially ruin their relationship. And now, much later, he would finally see her again.

Did he still have those feelings toward her or would their reunion only resurface the brotherly sisterly love? Was she angry at him, was she mad that he left again? Did she realize that he had no choice, that it was the only way for him and Al to correct their mistakes?

He would have to see her face to face, it was useless conjuring up these questions. They only bounced around in his mind causing him more worry and his gut to clench at the thought of a hard metal wrench being thrust painfully at his head.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, brother?" Al asked with apparent concern as they slowly progressed down the eternal country road.

"I'm fine, quit nagging!" Ed snapped with a discreet smile. He was secretly pleased that Al had begun to act like himself again, full of caution and worry yet also the exhausting energetic enthusiasm.

"Do you think Winry will be excited to see us?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Al, we don't even know where the hell we are, for all we know, we could be all the way across the country." His pessimistic words only fueled Al's excitement.

"That's true brother, but we could also be only a city away from Risembool, we won't know until we reach a town."

Ed acknowledged his point with a brief nod. "Okay, well we'd better pick up the pace if we wanna get there sometime soon."

They had been walking for over an hour with little to show for it; the endless rural land stretched all around them and there was no change in scenery in the foreseeable future. The brothers plodded along in silence for the next 20 minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

Slowly the moon sunk low in the sky and before disappearing all together was surpassed by the halo of faint pink that surrounded the gradually rising sun. The timid sunrise covered the countryside in a warm glow, and as the brothers reached the crest of a grassy slope they were amazed at the sight that lay below them.

The never ending countryside had abruptly stopped and given way to a large city, only previously obstructed from their view by the hills.

It was amazing how in only a brief second the quiet lonely plains could transform suddenly into a giant man-made metropolis, but here it was.

The brothers were no longer lost, in fact they were incredibly familiar with this place as they rapidly closed the gap between them and the city. But as they got closer they could sense that something was amiss; there was a certain tension in the air as though something wasn't quite right.

They slowed their pace then halted altogether as they stared, mouths agape at the crumbling ruins that remained of Central City.

* * *

_A/N: O What happened in Central?? Find out in the next installment of dun dun dun Reveries of Truth!!! So how'd you like it? I had planned to write a little further, but random tangents prevented that from happening. Oh well, such is life. At least I tried to make this one a little bit longer for you guys. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't forget about Winry!! The boys just won't get to her quite as soon as I originally planned, but it will definitely happen, and soon. R&Ring would be amazing, let me know what you thought about this one! Thanks!! _

_Hawkeye, over and out! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N 10/31/06:** Happy Halloween! And my gift for you, TA DA Chapter 5!! I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that this is the longest chapter yet! (yeah, just checked, over 2000 words) Yay!! I had it all written 2 days ago, but I just wasn't happy with the end of it so I completely rewrote it until I was satisfied(at least somewhat). Anyway, let me know how it is, I was kinda unsure about this one so feedback would be great. Again, I just wanted to thank all the amazing people who've been reading and reviewing, I love hearing your comments!! Enjoy the chapter, and please review! _

_**A/N 11/2/06:** Just fixed some spelling errors and decided to repost in hope of getting some more reviews._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"But…how?...what…" Al trailed off in disbelief.

Ed was equally in shock but was still able to sputter "Wh-what the hell happened here?"

The brothers had come to a complete stop and as they slowly entered the city, they were at a loss for words. In the past, only a year ago, Central had been a huge city, full of gleaming buildings and busy with people. The streets were always full of life, echoing with the din of barter, laughter, and random gossip.

The now solemn and destroyed city was as silent as a tomb. The tangible quiet hung unnatural and thick in the air. Words were meaningless while the dilapidated buildings loomed majestically over the burg.

A certain great and terrible beauty was evident in these structures; although they were falling apart there was a certain sense of grace and pride with which they disintegrated.

As the shock wore off slightly and logic took hold once again, the Elric brothers regained their abilities to speak.

"All this wasn't from their attack, was it brother?" Al questioned, gesturing in awe at the destroyed city.

"No, Al." Ed shook his head, "Something else happened here, something big. Something powerful enough to turn the military's stronghold into a ghost town."

He shook his head slightly at these words, protecting himself from the sight with the tawny bangs that fell into his face, obstructing his vision. The words seemed impossible and ridiculous to his brain, but his heart told him they were true.

"Let's ask someone." Al stated matter-of-factly as he began to move farther down the street.

"Ask wh-" Ed stopped himself short with realization.

He hadn't noticed them upon entering, but the city apparently wasn't as deserted as they originally thought it was. Blending into the dusty ruins were people, several scattered along the lengthy street, huddled hopelessly in doorways, camouflaged into the decomposing buildings.

Although he had seen homeless people desolately littering the avenues of other cities quite commonly, it was a strange and rare sight in central for him. Ed quickened his pace to catch up with his brother.

There was a flutter of movement up ahead as a cloaked person turned the corner ahead of them, faced the brothers head on and balked momentarily at the sight of the strangers boldly walking down the center of the deserted road.

The figure quickly turned around and with surprising agility disappeared back from where it had come.

"Hey…wait!" Ed called, but the person was gone.

He started to run after them around the corner, ignoring Al's objections. With a sigh, Al followed- it was best not to leave Ed alone, he was known for causing trouble when unsupervised.

The Elrics eventually closed the gap between them and the mysterious character after minutes of sprinting through a cramped and narrow maze of streets and passageways.

They slowed then stopped altogether when they turned into an alley with a dead end on the far side. They had the person trapped and the only escape route was behind them.

"Hey," Ed held his palms up in a non-threatening manner, still panting from the exertion, "We're not trying to hurt you, we just have some questions."

The figure muffled a sob of fear. Ed realized that it was a young girl as she said, "Please, leave me alone. I don't have any money." The terror was evident in her shaking voice.

Al stepped forward, attempting to calm the frightened girl. She shrunk back against the wall, her long loose-fitting tan robes blending in with the sand colored walls of the alley.

Although she was hooded, her face obstructed by shadow, her eyes could be seen cutting through the darkness, green pupils darting frantically, searching for an exit.

As gently as possible Al calmly said, "Hey, take it easy, we're only trying to find out what happened here."

"Then why'd you chase me?" She coldly demanded, the fear in her voice replaced with mistrust and suspicion.

"Because you ran!" Ed yelled, with barely suppressed anger.

"Brother." Al warned, giving Ed a dirty look before turning back towards the girl.

"Can you please tell us what happened to this city?"

"You don't know?" She asked in disbelief, slowly unfurling from her shell of apprehension. "Have you been living under a rock for the past year?"

Ed and Alphonse exchanged glances before Al replied quietly, "We've been away for some time now."

The girl sighed, admitting defeat. "Alright, but we can't talk here, it's not safe."

"Not safe…?"

She waved away Ed's question with an impatient flick of her wrist.

"I'll explain later, but now you have to be quiet and follow me."

They shadowed her with difficulty, the easy and fluid way with which she flew rapidly through the streets, staying in the shadows, made it hard for the boys to mimic as they were clumsy compared to her grace and the territory was unfamiliar.

Finally, after several moments of twisting through the winding identical lanes they came to an abrupt halt outside a run-down faceless building.

The girl glanced quickly to either side and when she was sure that the area was deserted, she creaked open a heavy wooden door and slipped past it into the building.

With a slight hesitation, the boys followed her into the gloomy dwelling. As the door was shut behind them, the darkness gave way to a dim light as their eyes gradually adjusted.

Ed realized that they were in what appeared to be a dingy tavern. The city was definitely not as vacant as it had seemed at first glance.

They had entered into a medium sized room containing a bar and a few round wooden tables scattered throughout. There were a few people clustered around the tables and a shady looking figure obscured by a black cloak seated at the bar.

The room was in a dismal state; the walls were cracking and the few pieces of furniture were in horrible condition, it was a miracle they were still standing.

The huddled patrons gave off an aura of depression and solitude. Several men that had been murmuring quietly at their table immediately stopped talking and glared menacingly at the boys as they walked past, staying close to the mysterious girl.

Al looked frightened under their harsh stare, but Ed gazed back at them defiantly. The girl nodded and smiled at several of the men in passing, a polite form of recognition. She led Ed and Al to an empty table on the far side of the room.

After the three had sat down, Ed impatiently burst out, "What the hell is this place?"

"One of the only places left where people can speak freely." she responded simply.

Ed opened his mouth once again to ask another question but was cut off.

"Perhaps introductions should be made before we begin." She suggested coolly.

Ed was struck with the realization that he didn't even know this girl's name. She lowered her hood revealing shiny brown locks cascading gently down her back. Her dark hair and brilliant green eyes contrasted alarmingly with her white-as-snow complexion, creating a strange aura of allurement around her.

"My name is Christine."

Al eagerly replied, "I'm Alphonse, but please call me Al."

Christine gave him a warm smile and turned to Ed.

"And you?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Edward."

She raised an eyebrow at his brief surly statement but shrugged and commenced.

"Well as you can tell Central's not quite what it used to be. After the Rebellion occurred, the city has been almost empty of people. Not because the military forced them all out, but no one wants to live under the oppression here or suffer from the violence any longer. They've captured many of the revolutionary groups and jail anyone that speaks out against the government."

Noticing the brothers' twin expressions of confusion and shock she asked, "What, don't tell me you didn't know about the rebellion? It's been a country-wide concern! Even if you were out of town you would've heard about it."

Ed was too stunned to answer so Al, still dazed by the news said, "We've been a little farther than out of town…more like out of the country."

"Ok, maybe I should start from the beginning." Christine furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Well everything started around a year ago when Central was attacked by those strange soldiers and flying ships. Surely you at least heard about that?"

Ed opened his mouth to speak but Al clamped a firm hand over it and nodded in response to her question, anxious to learn more.

She continued, "Well when they attacked, it threw the city into chaos, buildings were destroyed and people were killed." Christine paused.

"My sister was killed, no-murdered in the invasion." She bowed her head as her eyes welled up with tears but she proceeded anyway.

"Afterwards, they disappeared without a trace. Everyone was afraid; no one knew who the attackers were or the reasons for their assault. The military wouldn't give out any details. Well, anyone who had seen those weird ships could tell that they were using alchemy to destroy. It didn't take much to figure out that it was the state alchemists that attacked the city. So we got them back. Made them pay for the suffering they caused."

She let the malice and hatred she had been holding back creep into her shaking voice. Al stared in open-mouthed surprise at the combination of her questionable revelation and the bitter animosity coming from the seemingly amiable girl.

"Damn it, it wasn't the military's fault!"

Ed slammed his fist angrily on the table as he rose hastily from his chair, knocking it over in the process. The pub went silent as conversations were interrupted by the violent outburst. All eyes were on the teens in the back of the room.

"I'm not blind Edward, I know what I saw. I was there that day, I witnessed the attacks!"

Christine's voice rose shrilly, her hair falling in her face giving her a somewhat maniacal appearance.

"I know that the military didn't cause those attacks!" Ed was shouting now, caving in to the infuriation that was welling up inside him.

"How can you know that? What proof do you have??"

"I'm a state alchemist, god damn it, I was there too! I saw the military protecting the people! They got rid of the attackers, you stupid, delusional girl."

As he said these words the atmosphere in the room shifted. No longer were the seated men huddled together talking, they had stood up and were staring angrily in his direction.

Christine gasped, "You-you're a state alchemist?" Her expression hardened to one of rage.

She stepped back as the men approached. One of the men leered at him and said, "Well what do you know, a dog of the military right here in our gathering hall. Here to arrest us, alchemist bastard? Destroy this place and make it look like an accident? That's what all your little friends are doing. Well we're not going anywhere without a fight."

Al was standing next to his brother now, preparing to fight if necessary.

"Hey, listen, I don't know what you're talking about, but you've got the wrong idea, we're not trying to-" Ed was cut off as the large man's fist was slammed into his face.

The next thing he realized, he was on the ground, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

As he attempted to stand up he was forcefully kicked back down.

The man prepared for another hard kick and Ed braced himself for the impact, but the kick never came.

Looking up, Ed saw the cloaked man from the bar standing in front of him, shielding him from the attack with a gun pointed towards the men. All Ed could see from behind the gun-wielding character was a strangely familiar mop of blonde hair.

The group of men gasped as he threw off his disguise, revealing the blue military uniform underneath. He looked back at Ed and Al, throwing them a lopsided lazy grin, the usual cigarette dangling between his teeth.

"Hey Elrics, long time no see."

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Chapter 5 is done. How was it? Did the situation seem too strange? I tried to make it work but reading it over now I'm not sure how it went. I'm not a big fan of making up characters and putting them in FMA fics but for my idea to work it seemed kind of necessary. Anyway, I know the whole "rebellion" thing may be kind of confusing right now, but next chapter it will all be explained! And Winry enters in 2 chapters(I think)! Or maybe the next chapter, idk yet, it depends how things go! Anyway, please let me know! R & R!!_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N 11/21/06:** Hey!! Wow it's been a long time since I updated!! Sorry about that! Seriously, I feel so bad, I mean I LOVE writing, I just haven't had any free time. There's been a lot going on lately. But I have the rest of this week off for Thanksgiving break, so the next chapter should come quickly! And I also plan on writing chapter 2 of **Too Late** either tonight or tomorrow…so keep a look out for that! I definitely didn't get everything I wanted to get accomplished in this chapter, and I haven't yet explained about the rebellion, but that'll come next (sorry I left it confusing, done on purpose!). Anyway, please read and review, the more you review the faster the next chapter gets written (a HUGE thanks to all the fantastic readers so far who have been reviewing! Also an extra thanks and apology to AKA Arashi who is awesome!)! I need some motivation, it was hard getting myself to write this and I'm afraid I'm slightly losing interest (stabs self). But don't worry, I will finish it!! I'm determined. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The brothers stared in shock at the combination of the sudden intrusion and the familiar face. Ed slowly got to his feet with the assistance of Al who unsurely ventured, "Lieutenant Havoc?"

The man's grin widened as he corrected, "That's _Major_ Havoc now. So I guess you got your memory back, huh kid. Well let's hold off on the reunion for now, I gotta take care of this."

He turned back to the group of men, who he still had his gun trained on. His casual smile hardened as he commanded with a fierce calm, "Drop your weapons, hands in the air. In any of you resist you will be shot."

As several of the group slowly released their weaponry, a large and unshaven man leered at Havoc and retorted with a slightly accented voice, "There's three of you and eight of us, how do you expect to win?"

The other men were emboldened by this brave statement and began to retrieve their dropped weapons.

Havoc growled warningly, "I won't hesitate to fire."

The large man threateningly stepped forward followed by the others when he was suddenly stopped short. An unseen bullet had pierced his foot from the opposite side of the room.

He howled in pain and dropped to the floor, clutching his lower leg in agony. The men lost their accumulated bravado and let their weapons clatter harmlessly to the floor.

Al glanced around the room before staring questioningly at Havoc.

"But if you didn't then who…?"

Havoc grinned cunningly.

"I guess I forgot to mention that backup was on the way."

From the shadow of the doorway emerged a blonde woman, average in appearance at first glance, but with piercing eyes that revealed a fiery determination and strength. She crossed the room towards them, followed by a small platoon of armed officers who immediately detained the rebels as she barked out commands.

Al smiled at her delightedly in recognition.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Surprise and shock registered on her face but then her sharp features softened as she absorbed the brothers standing together, a sight she hadn't expected to see again.

"Alphonse…Edward." She stared at the two with somewhat blurred vision, her usually cool and maintained voice slightly inflicted with suppressed emotion.

"I'm glad you're back." She smiled, the rare happiness revealed in her unguarded eyes.

One of the soldiers approached her and saluted.

"Lieutenant Colonel, sir, the rebels are taken care of and the area is secure."

The transition was seamless, in an instant she resumed her hardened emotionless features before turning to him and saluting back firmly.

"Thank you lieutenant, have them taken back to headquarters for questioning."

The young man complied and shouted the orders at the rest of the officers as they exited the building, prisoners in custody.

The dingy tavern was deserted; the soldiers had worked efficiently in removing its inhabitants.

After being uncharacteristically silent for so long, lost in thought, Ed finally opened his mouth to speak but was sharply interrupted by the insistent Lieutenant Colonel before uttering a sound.

"I'm sure you both have many questions and we have many for you, but this is not the place to discuss them. We will proceed to headquarters where we can talk in safety and privacy."

Al nodded obediently while Ed attempted to protest, but stopped himself and just shrugged instead.

The four filed out of the building into the brilliant sunlight of late morning. As they trudged down the vacant street, Ed marveled at the damage done to the city.

It was barely recognizable in its current condition. Following behind the two military officials, Ed and Al were slowly led to the heart of the city, and central headquarters. Ed silently observed the figures in front of them.

Riza Hawkeye had a steady even gait, each step full of purpose and pride, always focused on the goal ahead. In contrast was the man who strolled next to her. Jean Havoc walked with a casual laziness as if he had all the time in the world. He absorbed his surroundings and occasionally took a drag from his ever present cigarette.

After several minutes of walking in silence, Ed began to recognize various landmarks of the city even in their crumbling state. They passed a previous bookstore where Ed had been able to spend hours flipping through the alchemy books. Almost nothing remained of it now.

Riza, Havoc, and Alphonse had all stopped, but the oblivious Ed kept on walking, nearly running into his brother in the process.

They were standing in front of a dilapidated but still functioning Central Headquarters.

"Although much of the city is destroyed now, this still remains." Riza motioned towards the building with a slight nod of her head. "Most of the higher-ups have relocated to the East since the Rebellion, but we were ordered to stay here and keep the peace, prevent further uprisings." She sighed, eyes drifting over the ruined city.

"There's not much we can do, but we're trying to fix the city, little by little. Make right what was wrong. Make whole what was broken."

"At least that's what the Major General says." Havoc interrupted with a sly grin.

Riza shot him a dirty look.

"Major General?" Ed asked. "You can't mean Hakuro?"

Havoc shook his head. "You'll see."

The four made their way into the government structure. Ed had always remembered it as being incredibly busy, the halls were usually full of bustling officials hurrying to their destinations, but now it was eerily silent and barren. It was almost alarming how used he was becoming to this strange new ghost town.

The upkeep had been forgotten, walls were peeling and a thin layer of dust coated most surfaces giving it an overall shabby and abandoned façade.

Their footsteps loudly echoed throughout the deserted hallways, the only audible noise in the building.

The group approached a familiar looking wooden door and Ed and Al followed Riza and Havoc into a large office, devoid of much furniture. Ed thought it was vaguely recognizable, though he still couldn't pinpoint where exactly they were.

"Have a seat, boys." Riza commanded more than suggested, gesturing to the couches opposite each other in the center of the room. Ed and Al reluctantly settled into the worn leather, sinking slightly.

Riza and Havoc remained by the door at attention. Ed and Al shared a knowing look, slightly bewildered, but both were undeniably aware of the military formalities.

A few seconds later the door burst open with a dramatic flair, the void desolate room suddenly felt full merely by the authoritative presence of the powerful man standing in the entranceway.

The tangible assertive attitude radiating from the Major General made up for the physical flaw that adorned his face, leaving most people intimidated while in proximity to him.

But that had never stopped Ed before.

"Seems like they're promoting anyone these days." Ed smirked.

The Major General only grinned, shaking his head, falling back into the routine pattern of their playful banter.

"Hasn't anyone told you to respect your elders?"

* * *

_**A/N:** What did ya think? And yes, both Hawkeye and Havoc got a promotion! Along with the Major General. And you should be able to figure out who it is… __And sorry if the ending seemed weird, but I kind of wanted to end it on a light note for once. Anyway,** please take 20 seconds out of your day to leave me a review! **It makes me sooo happy and I guarantee the next chapter will come faster if you do!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: 7/6/07:**__ Hello readers!!!!! Did you miss me? Hopefully you all didn't forget about me already. Don't worry; I haven't been dead these past few months, just extremely busy! I feel really really bad that it's been sooooo long since I've updated. Really, the longer I put off updating the easier it is to forget. And I actually had about ½ of this chapter written in April, but for some reason or another I never got it finished. Until now. Anyway, I hope you will all forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long. The story continues! I really want to keep on writing this, now that I had a sudden brain blast of ideas, but I really need encouragement from everyone. Please read and review, let me know what you think! A lot is revealed in this chapter, also, enter: Winry!! Anyway, enjoy, welcome back, R & R please!!_

_**A/N: 7/8/06 EDIT:** Hey, just fixed a few things that were bugging me, etc. Wow, I haven't been on FFnet in months and months... what's up with all the yaoi??? Seriously, I was checking out the FMA fics and like, all of them were yaoi, except for maybe 2 or 3 on each page. -shakes head in disappointment-_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

In truth, Mustang had been shocked to see the Elric brothers sitting in his bare office. The possibilities of them ever returning had been slim to none, and his discussions with the other officers had resulted in the group consensus that the brothers were gone forever.

Yet there they were, staring back at him with about as much surprise as he felt. He quickly masked his astonishment with a smirk and a well placed comeback, but his mind was elsewhere.

How had they gotten back? The time and dedication it must have taken for the research and development of that advanced alchemy was mind blowing. The intellect and resourcefulness of the young boys never ceased to amaze him. Although he had been an exceptionally established alchemist at that age, called a prodigy even, his own accomplishments paled in comparison to theirs.

As he entered the room with an intrepid flourish, Mustang gave Riza and Havoc a brief nod, and they abandoned their posts by the door. The three adults, the Major General in the lead and his subordinates behind him, approached the brothers. They settled into the opposite couch, Roy and Havoc with familiarity and ease, and Riza with conservative stiffness and formality.

"I didn't expect to see you boys again." Roy conceded, with his calm commanding voice, not a hint of his previous astonishment evident. He silently evaluated their appearances. They had obviously grown and developed over the year they were gone. Al was still young, but had a look of maturity and knowledge in his eyes. Ed had visibly grown taller, at least by a few inches. What a shame... they would be around the same height, so Roy couldn't make fun of his stature any more (or lack thereof).

"We didn't expect to see any of you again either… or any of this." Ed gestured towards the expansive window which framed a normally breathtaking view, but now only showcased the destruction of the once beautiful city. He still couldn't believe all that had happened in only the course of a year.

Riza observed the brothers, still looking awe-struck out the window. She glanced at Mustang questioningly, but when he gave her an affirmative nod, she fixed her steely gaze on Edward and Alphonse.

"I'm sure you both have many questions to ask, especially with Central being in the state it is in, but it's important that you tell us first how you came to be here, everything up to the point where we met."

Ed looked like he was about to protest, but bit back his words as he exchanged a look with Al who nodded firmly.

"Alright." He sighed impatiently.

"Oh!" Riza exclaimed, her wide eyes lit up with surprise, the usual stringency momentarily forgotten. "I forgot… you boys must be hungry."

Edward's stomach growled in response as he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we haven't eaten in awhile." Alphonse admitted.

She rose from her seat immediately.

"I'll be right back."

The quiet room echoed with the slam of the door as she hurriedly departed. The four men sat uncomfortably for a moment before Roy broke the silence.

With a knowing grin he said, "Looks like you've grown a little bit, Full Metal. I'm sure that by now you must be almost as tall as your mechanic girlfriend."

Edward flushed, but maintained his composure. He was much more difficult to anger these days, but often his temper still got the better of him.

"Looks like you still haven't managed to get together with Lieutenant Hawkeye, _Sir_."

He said with sarcastic emphasis.

Now it was Mustang's turn to look caught off guard as his slightly agape mouth and wide eyes betrayed his unperturbed facade. Havoc disguised a snicker with a hacking cough as Roy shot him a dirty look.

Alphonse sighed and rolled his eyes. Things really hadn't changed much.

The door opened, and Riza reentered followed by a disgruntled looking Shieska. Shieska carefully balanced a tray with drinks and various sandwiches on it. She nearly dropped it in surprise when she saw Ed and Al. Riza quickly steadied the dangerously wobbling tray with her speedy reflexes.

"Edward…. Alphonse!" Shieska's face lit up with joy as she clumsily hobbled to the table in front of them where she set down the tray. Lacking Riza's appropriate dignity and formality, she grabbed the brothers in a tight embrace.

"Shieska!" Alphonse choked as her hug cut off his breathing.

"Sorry!" She apologized with a huge grin on her face as she released them.

Getting a good glimpse of her for the first time in a year, Edward noted that while there were some differences in her appearance, she overall looked the same. She sported a standard blue female military uniform, with a knee length skirt and shoes with a slight heel. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she still wore the same thick square rimmed glasses. The main difference was how haggard she looked. In fact, all of the military personnel he had come in contact with so far looked run down and tired. They must be facing an especially difficult time.

Her eyes lighting up suddenly, Shieska said partially to herself, looking away in thought, "They're back! I'd better go call…" She trailed off and gave Riza an inquiring look, as if searching for confirmation.

The older women shook her head no.

"Don't call… send Ross and Brosh out immediately."

"Yes Sir!" Shieska saluted proudly before exiting the room. Before completely closing the door behind her she turned back towards the boys and flashed them an ecstatic smile.

Riza looked faintly amused as she faced Edward and Alphonse again. They had begun to shovel food in their mouths, obviously starving, barely leaving time to chew. After letting them eat for a few minutes, Roy finally spoke.

"Are you ready to tell us how you got here?"

Ed wiped his mouth and swallowed before beginning their long and arduous story. The brothers took turns recounting the long chain of events that occurred since they were both trapped on the other side of the gate. They described to an enraptured audience the countless months they spent researching and calculating, and then finally their journey back to Amestris. The military officials listened attentively as they narrarated their shocking discovery of the city, and finally their encounter with the rebels and Havoc. Edward took a swig of water to ease his sore throat from all the talking.

"And so, here we are." He concluded, his voice slightly hoarse.

The adults were hushed, all sharing a pensive silence. Havoc summarized their thoughts with a communal unrefined "Wow". Riza gave him an annoyed look, but Mustang only nodded in taciturn agreement.

Edward leaned back against the sagging couch, finally making himself comfortable. After sharing a brief moment of eye contact with his brother, he raised his eyebrow expectantly at the officers.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us about the city now?"

Riza glanced shiftily at her superior before he just shrugged as if granting permission. She finally relaxed slightly, assuming a comfortable position similar to the men sitting next to her, though still lacking their degree of ease. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"The two of you obviously know what happened the day of the attack." The boys both nodded.

"After the gate was destroyed and the enemies returned, the city was still in panic. There was chaos everywhere and no sense of order whatsoever, which was probably the military's biggest mistake immediately after the invasion. The people of the city were angry and distressed, naturally. Buildings were in ruin, there were craters in the streets, and many many people were killed. Those who had witnessed the attacks saw the alchemy used and became immediately suspicious.

There was looting and rioting everywhere, and the military was still also part of the confusion and could do little to stop it all. Eventually Central headquarters became a target as the people became more and more convinced that the state alchemists were responsible. Rising rebel factions sprung up all over the place, and we did the best that we could, but it was never enough.

There was no way we could rebuild and repair the city while we were simultaneously being attacked. The higher ups believed things would calm down, so we were ordered to wait it out and do our best to keep the peace, but as the days passed things only got worse. They became bolder and bolder, and refused to listen to peaceful negotiations or even hear proof of the military's innocence in the matter. Finally, the only way to stop the violence was by force."

Riza looked down at her hands, thoughts lost in memories long past, recalling a similar situation many years ago.

"We were given orders to take out the rebel groups at whatever cost. Anyone disobeying orders would be court-martialed." She faltered. "It was…. Hard. We had to fight against our own people; our friends, our family.

After several weeks, the uprisings had almost all died out. At that point, many of the civilians had vacated the city to avoid the danger. By the time things had finally calmed down, the city was a wreck. The military leaders relocated to other cities, believing Central to be a lost cause. They left only a small group here to take care of any remaining opposition. That's us." She said her last sentence with a firm finality.

Mustang continued smoothly from where she left off, his voice low and rumbling.

"Our job here is to keep the peace, but I believe we can do more than that. The city is only dead when there are no more civilians. You've walked through the streets; you've seen how alive it still is. Things are rough right now, and they will be for awhile, years and years probably, but we can still resurrect this city. Not everyone has given up yet."

Edward had a strange sense of déjà vu as he recognized the familiar sense of assurance and comfort by the older man's words. The brother's had only relied on themselves and each other for so long, it was nice to hear a soothing word from someone else.

"I really can't believe so much has happened while we were away." Al replied, amazed by the account.

"It's unbelievable." Edward agreed for once.

He brought up something that had been weighing on his mind since their homecoming.

"So… what now for me? I mean, do I have to assume military duties or whatever?"

Mustang thought for a moment before responding with a sly grin. "As much as I'm sure you'd love to immediately rejoin our cause, I'm afraid you are required elsewhere right now."

With a smile broadening even more at Edward's guarded look of bewilderment, he continued. "I'm pretty sure there are plenty of people who would be very happy to hear of your return, a certain mechanic in particular."

"Winry!" Al exclaimed happily, while Edward's cheeks turned a pleasant shade of pink, something that didn't escape from Mustang's notice.

"Yeah…" He said rather awkwardly. "How… how is she?"

Riza answered this time, a knowing warmth in her ruby eyes. "I'm sure she'll be extremely pleased to see you both again."

"We should leave for Risembool tomorrow, brother." Al was grinning from ear to ear, completely devoid of the melancholy presence he had accumulated over the past year.

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Riza cut in. "I've already arranged for her to meet you here, she will be on the first train out of Risembool tomorrow morning." The boys looked astonished at her efficiency.

"Although it will take her a little bit longer to get to Central since the trains no longer run here." She added as an afterthought.

"Thank you." Al bowed his head slightly.

"Yeah …thanks." Ed replied, still looking somewhat taken aback.

"Now." Riza folded her hands together. "Shall I secure some lodging for you boys?"

"That would be great." Al beamed.

Riza rose from the couch and hastened to the phone on the opposite side of the room, immediately making quiet phone calls. Edward noticed Roy's appreciative gentle gaze on his subordinate as she talked animatedly into the mouthpiece. He caught Mustang's eye and smirked, while the former only gave him a scowl in return.

The Lieutenant Colonel returned momentarily with news that the boys would have their own quarters in the military dorms. She glanced outside and noted the dark sky.

"It's been a long day; you boys have been through a lot. Shall I show you to the barracks?"

They both nodded gratefully and followed her out of the room, waving goodnight to Havoc and Mustang.

Once situated in their room and both in bed, the brothers were left alone to their thoughts, to contemplate all that had happened to them over the course of the day. The day that had felt as if a whole lifetime had passed.

Edward broke the relaxed silence and sat up, letting his warm blanket fall, uncovering his bare torso. "I wonder if Winry's any different."

Alphonse sat up on his elbows in his creaky bed, surprised.

"Of course not, brother. No matter what happens, Winry will always be Winry."

Comforted by the thought, Edward lay back down and promptly drifted off into a deep sleep filled with peaceful images of Risembool and its specific occupants.

* * *

Winry's heart leapt as she saw the two approaching figures outlined by the bright moonlight. Could it be? Was it the Elrics? She had let her hopes rise many a time only to be let down and receive a harsh reality slap. But regardless, her heart sped up all the same. As they drew nearer she thought the pounding organ would explode in her chest from anticipation mixed with hope and fear. 

She didn't have the patience to wait while they casually strolled down the country road, Winry was done with waiting. Without a second thought, she took off running in her bare feet and nightgown, hardly feeling the damp grass beneath her feet, or the cool summer breeze in her hair.

But she slowed to a halt as the gap closed between the two parties. She could recognize immediately that they weren't her childhood friends. Her hopes were dashed ruthlessly, like waves crashing against a craggy shore.

As she regained her composure and the couple cautiously came nearer, she distinguished a man and a woman, both wearing military uniforms.

"Winry?" The woman called out, sounding slightly unsure.

Winry took a step closer, recognizing the perplexed but familiar faces of Maria Ross and Denny Brosh.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading!! I would really really love it if you'd take a few seconds to review and let me know what you thought. You know how equivalent exchange works. P You review, I'm motivated to write more, that's just how it works._


End file.
